Many vehicles have in-vehicle networks that facilitate communication with various subsystems or subsystem controllers in the vehicles. Aftermarket electronic devices often provide enhanced functionality when connected to the in-vehicle network of a given vehicle. Attempting to connect aftermarket electronic devices to in-vehicle networks presents risks of human error. Moreover, connecting aftermarket electronic devices to in-vehicle networks can result in unsightly wire management or interference with the ability to connect diagnostic tools to the in-vehicle networks. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.